War of the Kaiju
by Gojirafan237
Summary: Now being co-authored! Godzilla thought he was going to die. However he was saved by someone he didn't expect. After her death at the hands of humans, he snapped. Now out for revenge, he will stop at nothing to exact it.
1. Rage

Before I begin I would like to explain a few things:

1. My version of Godzilla is not going to like humans. At all. The reasons for this will be explained as the story progresses.

2. The pairing for this story will be Godzilla/Spacegodzilla. Now before you all go "ew" two things:SG is female and in my headcanon they are not related.

3. This story is going to be very,very dark. It will have characters both Human and Kaiju die. Don't go into this looking for sunshine and rainbows.

Now that that's done and over with, let's begin.

Godzilla overlooked the destruction below with a smirk on his scaly face. The humans never knew what hit them. He and the others had struck in the middle of the night, destroying the city of San Francisco and crushing the human resistance. His grin deepened as Mothra approached.

"Was this really necessary?" She asked,scowling.

"I needed to send a message." He replied

"There were innocent people in that city." His grin vanished, and he growled.

"There innocence died when they killed her." He snarled.

"This isn't what she would have-" Mothra started, before he grabbed her by the throat.

"DON'T SPEAK AS IF YOU KNEW HER! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW WHOSE FAULT HER DEATH IS!" He roared, before releasing her. Before their verbal sparring match could escalate, Rodan and Anguirus approached. They both sent death glares at Mothra, before turning to Godzilla.

"Are you alright?" Rodan asked, concerned. Godzilla fists were tightly clenched,a scowl on his face.

"I'm fine. Just... go away for a bit. I need to think." He said, his rage ebbing. They both sent him concerned looks before departing. Mothra left too, still coughing. Godzilla sighed. He was conflicted. Anger,grief and regret all flowed through him. He closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep, and dreamed of the past.


	2. Surprise

6 years earlier,Japanese countryside

Godzilla was staring down a kaiju he had never encountered before. It was bat-like, with leathery wings. It hissed at him. He growled right back,cracked his knuckles and got ready for a fight. It took to the air, and he watched it fly, tracking its movements.

'Come on,asshole. I've been itching for a fight all day' he thought,grinning internally. He charged his atomic breath, and fired. It expertly dodged his attack and lunged right at him,clamping its jaws down on his forearm. It hurt more than it should of. Probably poisoned. Great. He stuck his claws in its right eye,and it let go,shrieking.

'Damn! That may be a problem.' He thought,slightly worried. It came at him again. He ducked and cracked the bat-kaiju in the head with his tail. It flew into a nearby hillside. His vision was blurring. His G-cells were working overtime to rid his body of the poison, but to no avail. Godzilla saw the bat get up and take off again.

"COME ON YOU SON OF A BITCH! COME AND GET ME IF YOU THINK YOU CAN!" He roared. It took him up on his challenge. It flew towards him, roaring. Before it reached him,something quite unexpected happened. A beam of energy hit the bat creature,stunning it. He instantly unleashed his atomic breath on it,finally killing it. He turned to see whoever had helped him, and did a double take

"YOU!?" He said, absolutely confused.

"Me" answered Spacegodzilla,grinning.


	3. Emergence

Deep Space,6 years ago,as Godzilla battles the VenBat.

Vectoran,Consumer and Destroyer, bane of numerous civilizations, and killer of billions, was deep in slumber. He dreamt of dark things,of chaos,death and destruction. He dreamt of his home world,his first world destroyed. At the same time,his mind, a portion of his conciencesness probed for his next target. He Worked alone. Always alone. The reason? Everyone feared him. Not only that,but he was power-hungry and would not share what he reaped with others.

He stirred,as his mental probe discovered something...interesting. A world that was coursing with energy and power. His gigantic body shifted and cracked. He was absolutely _thrilled _about this feeding. His eyes opened and his wings spread. He took to the air. He was very far away from this world. This would take a long time, but it would be oh so worth it. He was still processing the energy from his last feeding. He was slightly sluggish,but that would not be a problem. It would only impair him slightly. He smirked.

'They won't know what hit them' he thought,chuckling. He would arrive in 3 years,and what happened next would change the lives of everyone involved,including himself.

Present Day,San Francisco,California

Godzilla shot awake. He had been dreaming of his first meeting with her. He sighed and got up. He descended the hill into the city. The fires were still burning, and most of it was demolished. He passed Ceasar,who nodded at him.

"Godzilla" he said. He kept walking without reply. He thought back on previous events. His courtship with her,the arrival of that bastard,Vectoran,her death,and his war. He shook his head. He had arrived at the center of the city. His allies had all gathered. The mutants,MUTOs, and his own comrades were all there. Rodan stepped up.

"What now,Godzilla?" He asked. Godzilla grinned.

"Now...things get fun." He said, hearing the arrival of an old adversary. He turned around.

"Kiryu" he growled. They stared down for a full 20 seconds,planning, then the battle began.


	4. Reunions and Explanations

Ok, before I begin I would like to say one thing. This story is now being coauthored, as some of you may already know. Care to introduce yourself, partner-in-crime?

Thanks partner, for that marvelous introduction. Anyway, hi guys, my name is DIZILLA. I read Gojirafan's story, War of the Kaiju, and I fell in love with it and I asked him if I could join in on the fun? You can see what his answer was XD.

Onto the show folks!

Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then

Yep, that's what happened. A couple more things:1, some familiar faces may appear in here. This may turn into a crossover. Also, some of DIZILLA's characters may appear in here. I've really got nothing else to say. Any final thoughts?

Ok, let's begin!

6 years earlier, after the defeat of the VenBat

Godzilla stared at her in open-mouthed shock for five minutes. His jaw opened and closed repeatedly. For once, the King had no idea what to say. Finally he found his voice.

"What. The. Hell?" He said loudly. He honestly had no idea why she had just saved him.

"I just saved your life, Goji. I thought you would be a little more grateful." She replied, still grinning.

He growled, "First off, don't call me Goji. Only friends and family get to refer to me that way. You are neither. Second, why the hell are you here? Last time I checked, we hated each other." He snarled.

She lost her grin, "I have never hated you." She said. Godzilla snorted.

"Really? So, trying to murder my son back in 1992 was just an accident, huh?" He replied, not buying it. He had seen how she had acted with his own eyes.

She sighed, "Look, what I have to say pertains to more than just you. Could I come to the Island with you? This is important."

She said quietly. He raised an eye-ridge.

"Oh, how important?" He asked.

"It's concerns the future of all Kaiju on this planet. Dark things are stirring. I came to warn you." She said, and all traces of bitter humor left the Kings voice.

"That is important. Alright, fine." He said, resigned to it. She smiled humorlessly.

1 day later, Monster Islands Shores

They emerged onto the beaches of his home. He inhaled the air, and turned to her, "You should feel honored. You are the first Mutant to be allowed on these shores." He said.

"Oh, I have been on this Island more than you know." She said cryptically. He was about to ask what she meant when he saw a familiar figure approaching. It was Rodan. The pterosaur smirked as he saw him.

"Hey Goji! Where you..." He started, and trailed off when he saw Godzilla's companion. His eyes widened. Godzilla rushed to explain.

"I know what you're thinking, Rodan. It's new to me, too. However she told me she wanted everyone to hear what she has to say. Could you gather them?", He said, looking into his friends eyes pleadingly. Rodan looked uncertain but complied.

"Alright, but I don't like this one bit. I'll tell them to meet in the usual place." He replied, and took to the air. Godzilla sighed in relief, and turned to SpaceGodzilla.

"Come on. I'll lead the way."

Island Center

Everyone was there. Rodan, Mothra, Anguirus and Ceaser were all there, like usual. So were relatively new inhabitants, like Kong and Baragon, who had been away for a long time.

However one there made the Kaiju King halt. His eyes widened. His jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen her in nearly 40 years.

"...Dizilla?!" He said, completely taken by surprise.

Dizilla was massive, even by Kaiju standards, she was 456 feet tall, and 912 feet long. But she was known throughout Earth to every other Kaiju as, the Goddess of Death.

But she was mostly known by the fact that she was Godzilla's long lost adopted sister.

Her savagery in battle was almost unmatched by others in battle, she was only defeated twice, once by Kaiser Ghidorah, and another time by her adopted brother, and that fight was a tie.

Dizilla's large body stood a bit taller than her brother's height, she was about a head or two taller than him.

Dizilla crossed her four arms and she gave a soft smile, revealing her giant teeth and canines, before she said "Hey bro, long time no see"

"Understatement of the century", he replied. He crossed the clearing and hugged her.

"It's good to see you."

Dizilla smiled as she hugged him back, Godzilla was one of the only Kaiju she would allow to live, much less hug and love.

Dizilla smiled before she frowned as she saw SpaceGodzilla and her glowing eyes narrowed as she asked with a snarl, "How dare you come here?!"

SpaceGodzilla cringed. She had heard of the Goddess of Death. She, like every other Kaiju that wasn't Godzilla, feared her. Godzilla stepped in front of her.

"Diz, calm down! She's not here to start anything!" He said, hoping to placate his sister's anger.

Dizilla gave a loud snarl, just like all of those years ago, she was still protective of her 'little' brother. Dizilla took a deep breath in and blue smoke came out of her nostrils before she said "Very well, but if she starts anything"

She glared at SpaceGodzilla and she said "I might have to mount a new head on my wall", and everyone there knew she could, and would, do it.

SpaceGodzilla gulped, and said," I have information that will make me being here seem inconsequential in comparison." She stated, voice still quivering. Mothra spoke up.

"Oh, and what would that be?" She asked, skeptical.

SpaceGodzilla took a deep breath and said, "Vectoran is waking." The reactions were immediate.

Mothra paled, Godzilla's eyes widened, Dizilla's eyes also widened before they narrowed, King Caesar gave a shocked growl, Anguirus gave a choked cough of alarm, and Rodan said a very quiet, "Holy shit". Godzilla turned to Dizilla and asked, "Diz? What are you thinking?"

Dizilla turned to him and said "You have never heard of the Consumer and Destroyer of worlds? He makes Kaiser Ghidorah look like an insect pet, the poodle"

Godzilla chuckled bitterly and said, "I know about him. I've heard the legends. Every hatchling has. I've always known of his existance, but a part of me didn't want to believe it."

Dizilla gently put a hand on his shoulder before she said "I know", she then whispered in his ear "You used to have nightmares about that story, that's why I stopped telling it to you"

"Thanks, sis." He said, before turning to SpaceGodzilla. He asked, "How do you know he's coming? I mean, for Earth specifically."

SpaceGodzilla answered, "I happened upon him while I was roaming the black gulfs of space. He was in an almost death-like slumber. I peered into his mind, as far as I dared, and I saw his memories. I also saw him probing the universe for targets of his next feeding. He was looking intently at Earth." Angirus piped up.

"Why, though?" He asked. SpaceGodzilla replied,"This planet is coursing with power. Vectoran doesn't just want to destroy this world. He wants to _consume _it. Eat its energy."

The entire clearing was silent. SpaceGodzilla spoke up again, "We need to fight. Which is why I'm here to propose an alliance, between you all and us, the Mutants", She finished.

Godzilla started laughing, and he laughed hard. Angirus and Rodan joined him. They all laughed so hard tears were in their eyes. It took 5 minutes for them to calm down.

Dizilla's eyes narrowed, why their father made Goji king was beyond her sometimes, but she would never admit that out loud.

She walked over and she asked in a very stern tone with her arms crossed "Are you _hatchlings _done laughing yet? Because I see nothing to be laughing about, especially now! It is going to take every monster to stop Vectoran and you are acting like a bunch of kits by laughing at a opportunity that is rare! So stop laughing and grow up, especially you brother!"

Godzilla rose and all humor left his face. He snarled, "Oh, believe I am well aware of the situation, _sister. _How could I not be? However, she wants us to form an alliance. With the Mutants. Let's list off why I this is a bad idea. First, Destroyah, her _trusted lieutenant._ That bastard nearly killed my son. My son! He _laughed _while he did it. Next is Megaguirus. She tried to drain me of energy to power her world domination scheme! Titanosaurus, tried to kill me! Biollante, _my own sister,_ tried to kill me! The list goes on and on and on!" Godzilla bellowed. He was on a roll now.

"And finally we come to this _bitch. _SpaceGodzilla. The one in charge of all of them. YOU ARE THE WORST OF THEM! YOU TRIED TO MURDER MY SON! MY BABY SON! WHAT DID HE DO WRONG, HUH? NOTHING! YOU ONLY ATTACKED TO GET TO ME, YOU STUPID PIECE OF..." He roared, before being cut off by Dizilla's hand around his throat.

Dizilla's largest spines with a blue tinge were glowing a neon blue, her chest spike was glowing the same color, and her eyes were literally on fire as blue plasma charge fire came out of her eyes with her slitted pupil glowing pure white as she actually lifted Godzilla off of his feet with the pure power raging through her body.

Dizilla slammed his back into a mountain and she made him look her in the face before she gave an doing and powerful snarl before she said in pure rage "You don't get to speak! I know pain because of her! SHE KILLED MY SON RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! LIMB BY LIMB THAT _BITCH_ TORE HIM APART WHILE HER ARMY HELD ME DOWN! YET DO YOU SEE ME LAUGHING AT HER?! NO! BECAUSE I REALIZE HOW BAD THIS SITUATION IS!"

She then held him closer to her face before she said in an enraged and pain filled tone "So grow up!", she then let her grip go and she allowed him to fall before she let her eyes stop flaming, and her chest spike and spines stopped glowing as she glared at SpaceGodzilla with a rage that made Godzilla's seem like a match head.

Godzilla looked at the ground, and his spines glowed. He released the energy at a nearby mountain. All his rage, hatred, and bitterness was unleashed on the peak. When he finished, he sighed. He looked at Dizilla and said, "I never knew you had a son."

Dizilla looked at her brother before she smiled softly as she remembered her son and she said "His name was Ninó, he had always wanted to meet you, he idolized you. You would have loved him to, he would always go wide eyed whenever I told him stories of our hatchling hood. I was going to come back to, but then _she_ came", she glared at SpaceGodzilla before she continued "And ended his life for an _example_ to other kaiju why they shouldn't have kits under her rule once she killed you one day"

"Dammit." He said sadly. "You know Junior, my son that she nearly killed? Well he did end up dying."

Dizilla looked at him with sadness before she asked "What happened?"

Godzilla answered, "Megalon and Gigan. They wanted to get to me. Gigan and I fought, and Megalon went after Junior. I ended up decapitating Gigan, and went to find them. I did and saw Megalon standing over his corpse. I have never been so enraged. I took his still-spinning drill hand and plunged it through his face. I took his and Gigan's heads as trophies and reminders." He finished, tears flowing freely now.

Dizilla sighed softly before she gently wrapped Godzilla into a hug, not caring about the others looking on.

However, none of them noticed a dark figure watching them from the shadows. It chuckled, "You're time will come soon, Kaiju King. Very soon."

It then took off into the night...

Wow, that went a lot further than I thought it would. Who is this mysterious black figure? What will come of this fragile alliance? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Any final thoughts, partner?

Nope, but if they keep reading, the story will get more addicting I think. After all, I was magnetized to it when writing it XD

Thanks for reading guys, and please r&r&r, read, relax, and review!

Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!


End file.
